ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic
Sonic 06 Changes Recently, I have learned about the development of 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog. It was honestly fascinating. I now feel that the differences between the real life and Ohga Shrugs versions of the game might be great enough to warrant a new article, or at least elaboration. First, in Ohga Shrugs, the development of this game was nowhere near as troubled as that for Sonic 06. There was no Shadow the Hedgehog or Secret Rings to draw away time and resources like in real life, meaning that many of the technical and design errors of 06 would be absent. Furthermore, it is unlikely that the game would ever be intended to reboot the series, meaning even the real name is unfitting. I believe a better title might be Sonic Adventure 3, seeing how it sticks to the same formula as the first two games in the series. The game's structure would likely also be different. In 06, there were three distinct campaigns for the three main characters, with the other six playable characters being inserted at certain points. This is arguably indicative of how these additional characters were never given full stories of their own. Characters such as Blaze and Omega spend very little time as playable characters. Instead, it seems more likely that there would be a return to the original Adventure style, where each character would have an independent campaign with their stories intertwining. The main trio would naturally still keep their respective campaigns, as would Tails and Knuckles. However, other characters would be less obvious. Amy Rose was hardly a fan favorite in Adventure, Rouge's mix of Tails and Knuckles gameplay makes her somewhat redundant, and Blaze's inclusion is unlikely considering her obscure appearence on the Neo Geo Gold. There would likely be at least six campaigns total, if only to match Adventure, but not nine. The game's story would also change due to the circumstances of this timeline. Shadow the Hedgehog, which served as a sort of conclusion for the character's backstory IRL, was never released here. This means that Shadow's story would have to focus largely on his backstory, incorporating some of the story elements of that game. This could largely be interwoven into the existing 06 plot, with Mephiles using his knowledge of Shadow's past as a tool to try manipulating him. A few locations from Shadow the Hedgehog might appear. Silver's story would also see a major change, thanks in part to Blaze's probable absence. In this scenario, it is likely that he would spend more time interacting with characters like Amy or Knuckles, who know Sonic well but don't tag along as closely as Tails does. An ongoing friendship with Amy would provide a necessary character and story arc for Silver, and gives a good reason to include Amy as a playable character. In regards to gameplay, the upgrade system that was cut down towards the end of 06's development would either be scrapped or fully implemented. The most obvious change would be that characters would generally move faster, as some speed upgrades were apparently meant to be unlockable. Some characters could see more or less changes in terms of how they're controlled. Sonic's gameplay would not need to change much. Shadow would also be similar to his IRL counterpart, though without the precendent set in Shadow the Hedgehog, he is unlikely to have vehicle segments. Tails and Knuckles would see some alterations, but these would mostly concern modifying existing mechanics, such as their rate of descent when flying and gliding. In contrast, Silver would likely have very different gameplay than IRL. His gameplay IRL seems to be based on showing off the power of physics possible in next-gen Sonic. However, his style of combat, in which he fights slowly and defensively, does not match the speed and prowess he shows in cutscenes, or in future games for that matter. With additional development time, his abilities would likely be heavily altered. Perhaps instead of holding many small objects with telekinesis, a greater emphasis would be placed on picking up and throwing single objects with more precision, creating psychic shields, firing energy-based projectiles, and hovering over long distances. The limitations of the "Special Meter" could remain, but perhaps it could be refilled by collecting rings and defeating enemies as well as simply waiting. More kinetic gameplay fighting many enemies with powerful attacks would also serve as a better display of the Pluto's power than The Ball Puzzle. If Amy were included as a playable character, she would likely also be somewhat different, though not as much as Silver. Amy's ability to turn invisible in 06 seems like an incomplete mechanic that would be cut out if given the time. In practice, it seems more likely that Amy would emphasize combat with her Hammer and more traditional platforming using her double jump. She could have a basic combo system and/or special moves for her hammer, such as combo attacks, spinning attacks, lunging attacks, etc. If anything, imagine Link from the 3D Zelda games with a double jump instead of a shield. A mixture of small-scale combat and vertical platforming. Note that these are changes I think are reasonable to assume would occur if Sonic Team had the time and resources alloted in this scenario. It would NOT make Sonic Adventure 3 the definitive game in the series, or a masterpiece. If anything, I imagine a game like this would be regarded as solid but less striking than Super Mario Galaxy. Sega would still shift away from the Adventure style to the more Colors/Generations style. However, the brand would not become anywhere near as notorious as in real life.--Salnax (talk) 16:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC)